


Ignition

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Biting, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Porn Battle, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Fiona: two incendiary souls, and one moment of conflagration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI: Burn Notice, Michael/Fiona, scratches, bite, hold down

This is their routine, their touchstone, the glue that holds this relationship together – her anger, his calm. She’s furious that they had to let the kidnapper go – Michael, calm and certain, knows he’ll be coming back for his money. She takes a swing at him in the car on the way back, shaking with rage; he catches her fist and pins her against the passenger side

“Stop.” It’s the only word he can get out before her legs begin to flail and her right fist smacks him right in the temple.

Michael sees shiny, glittering spots while Fi spits invective at him. “Stop?! You want to wait on your back for them to decide to go for the ransom money?”

“I’m trying to save lives, Fi!”

She scoffs. “Cowards never win. ”

He glares at her. She glares defiantly at him. But he knows – from the pressure of her thigh between his and the shortness of he breath caressing his ear – that the mood’s about to change. She lunges up, biting at his mouth, her hand groping his torso knowingly as he jams his tongue between her teeth.

Fiona whines into his open mouth as he gropes her breasts, pulling aside the straps of her thin dress, latching onto her nipples while he reaches between her thighs and caresses her sex through her thong. She’s wet, but he’s never known Fi to be dry.

When he strokes her clit her teeth sink into the meaty part of his shoulder, making Michael grunt against her forehead. She pushes him away after a few suffered minutes of stimulation, then smiles and shimmies down against the seat of her car. Without another word, she shimmies out of her panties and pulls him down toward her body. They know this dance so well – how she likes to be fingered deeply and how he likes to have the base of his cock squeezed while she sucks him off.

Her hands are all over him while he tries to find and apply a condom; unbuttoning his shirt, sliding underneath the to dig her nails into his bare back. He grabs Fi’s right leg, making her squeak, her eyes going wide as he braces himself against the driver’s side door and slams himself home.

 _“Yes,”_ she hisses against his neck, swiveling against him. The force of Michael’s effort makes the entire car rock, yet he barely breaks a sweat as he devours her breasts, biting the nipples, making Fi scream, using his pelvis to stimulate her clit. Her hands are all over his back, brusing, biting his chin, his neck. They collide in a hard, deep kiss as he picks up momentum – Fi’s hair is a wild mane of red encircling green eyes. He knows she’s coming when she runs two long red welts down his back from his shoulder to his ass.

 

What can he do but follow her down?

“Fi. Fi. O. Na.” Her name falls from his tongue in eloquent beauty as the world burns down around them.


End file.
